fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Chrome Hypnocatrice
Chrome Hypnocatrice are the Rare Species of Hypnocatrice. They act as a sort of replacement for Silver Hypnocatrice in the New World. Physiology This rare species is covered in cobalt and silver plumage. It has extremely powerful legs and a highly potent sleep sac. Its eyes are a gleaming red, known to shine so bright that it affects the neurones of one's brains. This causes victims to enter a sudden state of panic. Behavior Chrome Hypnocatrice are an utterly ruthless rare species, attacking with ferocity but also displaying the unique ability to sing. The sound streams can, depending on the song, severely affect the prey or opponent. It can cause the loss of their eyesight, a particularly strong state of sleep; it can suppress their physical attributes or completely envelope the mind, putting the hunter in a state of confusion. The glowing eyes can cause a chain reaction within the brain cells if a viewer stares into them long enough - special neurons are said to be responsible for this. Explanation One of the most underestimated rare species ever discovered. The Guild has greatly questioned the man who discovered and studied this rare species of Hypnocatrice, as he claimed that it affects the environment in ways on-par with Elder Dragons. The man confirmed that the Chrome Hypnocatrice has a particular time each day where it sings and dances for hours. The soundwaves that are emitted from the singing are 'downright lethal', as quoted, affecting the entire ecosystem, starving inhabitats by putting them in a state of sleep paralysis. This is done for such prolonged periods of time that it causes psychological alterations to the affected creatures - they can end up either accidently killing themselves or confusing their own mates, underlings or young as prey or rivals. The Chrome Hypnocatrice's mere voice can disrupt the entire ecosystem. After these statements were confirmed, Chrome Hypnocatrice wered titled Elder Dragon-Levelled Monsters and are feared far more than most other rare species, despite the fact that it is a descendant of 'just' Hypnocatrice. Abilities Chrome Hypnocatrice is capable of much more powerful kicks and can utilize its sleep sac to a more advanced degree than the common species. The neurones within its eyes emit light within the infrared spectrum, having the ability to alter the affected brain, forcibly causing a state of panic. Its singing and dancing is said to be a marvel to witness, but in reality is absolutely lethal to the listener/observer and the environment around them, greatly affecting the victim's brain and, as a result, also their physique. Attacks Features all the attacks that Silver Hypnocatrice and HC Silver Hypnocatrice feature. Listed are new attacks: Boulder Dash: When it slams the ground while performing the quake slam, it will lift a piece of earth and proceed to launch it at a hunter's direction. Boulder Dance: Same setup as the Boulder Dash attack, except it will keep kicking the boulder up and down like a basketball, crushing hunters until the boulder cracks. Inflicts Stun. Ever-Present Mist: Unveils out a long-lasting cloud of mist that fades away after 30 seconds. Inflicts Sleep. Saliva Spit: Will spit out a glob of saliva that stays on the ground for 15 seconds. Inflicts Defense Down. Multi Saliva Spit: Same as the Saliva Spit attack, except multiple globs are unleashed. Pebble Dropdown: It will start slamming its feet into the ground over and over again, causing strong quakes and massive rocks to bounce upwards, before breaking down mid-air and causing a rain of pebbles all across the map. Inflicts Stun. Deadly Lullaby: It will start singing and dancing coherently and, if not flinched or stopped in some way, put all the hunters (palicoes, halks, nearby monsters, etc. included) into a state of sleep. At this point, the victim's health will start to drop until the victim dies (this again goes for hunters, palicoes, halks and even the monsters present). This is very similar to Zenith Hypnocatrice's singing ability. Psyche Voice: It will start singing and dancing as if choreographed. If not flinched or stopped in some way, the screen will start flashing mildly green and yellow. The hunter then is inflicted with Confusion and instantly loses 50% of their health (This is based on the health the hunter has, meaning if a hunter only has 10% of health remaining, it will take away 5% of that health rather than instantly kill the hunter). Suppressor Vocals: It will start singing and dancing violently, if not flinched or stopped in some way, the screen will star to flicker from purple to white transparently and then the hunter is inflicted with Suppression and loses 50% of their health automatically (this is based on the health the hunter has, meaning if a hunter only has 10% of health remaining, it will take away 5% of that health rather than instantly kill the hunter). Retina Tearer: It will start singing and dancing in a very particular manner. If not flinched or stopped in some way, the hunter will be forced to perform the stun gesture and then be inflicted with Blindness. Additionally, they instantly lose 25% of their health. Fearful Neurones: Its eyes will start to flicker and glow brightly. They then start to glow a bright sonar red, before the Bird Wyvern proceeds to walk around, staring at hunters. Should the hunter fall under the stare's influence, they will be inflicted with Fear, causing them to run around erratically in a state of panic. The Chrome Hypnocatrice then targets the affected hunter and, should the effect not fade in time, flies towards them before slamming them with either its left or right foot. This almost guarantees an OHKO. After this, the monster's eyes go back to their normal state. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - (Apex) - Legend Main Prey: The creatures it puts in a state of sleep paralysis. Arch-Rivals: Pearl Espinas Tracks: Chrome Feather pile, Feathered Bird tracks Ecology Habitat Range These monsters can be found in either high altitude regions, temperate regions or jungles. Interestingly, they are always found on the high rises of such locations, only ever descending to feed on their innocent and completely immobilized prey. Ecological Niche Being on a much higher position in the food chain than their counterparts, these bird wyverns never really have to be concerned about potential predators or rivals, besides their own kind. However, they do tend to avoid the elusive Pearl Espinas, as they can, surprisingly, injure or even kill Chrome Hypnocatrice with their sharp spikes, advanced fire powers and potent toxins. Biological Adaptations Possessing a sharp and durable beak as well as strong legs, Chrome Hypnocatrice are formidable fighters. They do not only differ from normal Hypnocatrice in power, but also in the fact that they have a pale, almost silver colored plumage, a strong contrast to the rainbow colored feathers of regular individuals. Notable are also the striking red eyes these wyverns have. At times they can shine incredibly bright, meddling with the beholder's mind. In-Game Description Notes * It is meant to be a revamp of the Silver Hypnocatrice Rare Species present in Frontier. This is to justify its Elder Dragon-Level rating. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Rare Species Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Revamp Category:Large Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Confusion Monster Category:Suppression Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Fear Monster Category:Blindness Monster